Unknown Friend
by lakura-chan
Summary: What will happen when a strange girl washes up on the Destiney Islands?And how will it effect the islanders,especially Riku? Why does the darkness, and all the bad things in her life keep haunting her, and coming back? Like Ansem!Please RR!Finished
1. Default Chapter

Unknown Friend   
  


Chapter: Prologue 

Creator : Lakura 

Setting : Destiney Islands 

Point of view: None currently But soon to be!   
  


Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Properties to Lakura 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*between Sora Riku,and Kairi* 

"Hey Sora , it's really nice to have you back! And you to Riku!!" 

"It's truly nice to be back, Kairi." 

"Hey Sora whaddya say we go on a walk on the beach to see the sunset? I know you haven't seen one since you got back.Just me you and Riku!"   
  


"Sure what about you Riku?" 

"Of course!"   
  


Alright!Lets go!! 

------------------------------------------------Beach-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"It's beautiful!!" 

"Yeah...." 

"Hey Sora, Kairi, what's that, washed up on the beach?!? It looks like a person!" 

" It is a person! Come on lets go!!!" 

-------------------Riku's thoughts------------------- 

What's a girl doing ,washed up on the beach?!I'm sure it must be a girl. said out loud-"We should take hr to Kairi's.It's closest. I'll carry her." not out loud. What a strange outfit!A black T-shirt cut off at the breastline,with a key on it,and a kinda cape thing in the back down to her pantline, revealing her front navel,and khaki cargo pants. And so much armor!! She had shoulder plates,knee plates And odd shield like wrist guards along with much more.Man is she hot.. 

--------------------End Riku's thoughts.----------------------- 

"Here! Put her on the couch!" 

" Thanks Kairi! I'll see if she has any thing in this bag, maybe an elixer.." 

-------------------------Mystery Girl's point of view------------------------------- 

Where am I??Who are they??"Hey stop rooting through my bag!!"Shocked faces."Um..We were looking for something to help you!" "Then grab me an ether!" " wouldn't you rather have an elixer?!" " No , an ether.Elixers are expensive!" Tossing me an ether I chugged it down and quickly Cast a healing spell."Curaga!" I had to have myself ready.I didn't know whether they were friends or foes. " Friend or fiend?" I asked impatiently , Cautiously drawing out my Oversize sword. They replied," I'm Sora, This is Kairi and That's Riku.We'd like to be friends " he said eying my sword."The Sora?," I thought outloud."It's an honor.I guess your a friend since I'm not a foe!" Shocked faces again."your really gonna hafta stop looking at me like that.And by the way,I'm Lakura." End of chapter 

* * *

Author's notes.Sorry to keep you waiting!It's kinda sloppy yet,though.Thanks for the reviews!Send more please!!Next chapter coming soon!! 


	2. 1 Past,and Present

Unknown Friend

Chapter 1

Author :Lakura

Point of View:Lakura   
  


Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts. 

* * *

Last night I had continuously told them I was tired andif one of them woke me in the morning I might tell them something.I must of slept a good 7 hours(10-5)before I was awoken. It was ..Riku. 

"Come and watch the sunrise with me?" "Sure,just hold on."Quickly I changed into a shirt like the one I wore yesterday,only red, not black, and the same tan cargo pants. Brushing through my hair with the brush , I crept outside, trying not to wake Kairi, leaving my armor behind. 

Silently we walked down to the pier, and he sat down, taking off his shoes,as to dip his feet in the water.I soon followed suit, taking off my own filthy sneakers. Staring down at the crystal water, which my feet were now soaking in, I looked up and asked, "So I suppose you want to know more about me right?" "Yeah". This is going to be long. 

"I grew up in the 3rd district of Traverse Town. At 3 I started fighting with 2 daggers.My dad was always traveling, learning about knew worlds. When I was 7 I retired the daggers, bought a Mythryl shield and a long green brotherhood sword. I became a good fighter training with Yuffie and Leon, so my dad started taking me to some other worlds, as far as Agrabah.I loved it.At 10 my father went to Agrabah alone , and in a week we were notified he had been killed by a bandit.My mother died days after." 

"I lived alone for 2 years, and slowly became very powerful. I was a good mage,and my skills still improved but I was bored. So seeing me unhappy, Geppetto, Leon, Yuffie,Aerith, and Cid saved up and got me 2 gummi ships. A stingray and a Cid model. They also got me, with some synthesizing this big sword. They told me to leave, so I went to the Olympus Coliseum for 1 years training to be a hero.Soon I could defeat Hercules. By that time I was almost 15, and was beyond powerful." 

"I then traveled about worlds earning more titles and gaining more levels than ever.That was probably about the time Sora started on his journey.I learned a lot about defense and picked up all that armor, and became a powerful mage. I was looking for the key to my heart, something I've wondered about since I was little. 

"Now,my levels are more than numbers can count, my magic and defense are some of the best in the world an I have yet to find the key to my heart." 

Pause ....Quiet... Silence... 

"Ok,now that you've told me about you, I guess I should tell you about me,"and he continued to tell me his story, up until now...The wind blew slightly, causing my periwinkle hair to blow about my face.It looked, my hair, in style, like his, Riku's. 

Pause... 

"Nice sword."he said ."Thank you.Some people laugh at it because of the size but the don't laugh anymore." 

Pause... 

"Look the Sunrise!! It's beautiful!""Everything is more beautiful here." Yes I thought every thing is. 

Wen the sunrise was over I went to survey the damage on my gummi ship while Riku went to get Sora, and Kairi.It wasn't in great shape but it wasn't un fixable. Soon Riku came back with a yawning Sora and Kairi. Cupping cool water in my hands I dumped it on them. "Hey!" " You needed something to wake you up!!" "We should go get Selphie Tidus and Wakka. They can help us give you a tour of the Island!"said Kairi. 

Following Sora Kairi ahead, Riku behind,she led us to a house, and knocking a brunette in a yellow jumper came out. "Hi Kai!! Who's that?"she said looking at me." I'm Lakura." "Nice to meet you. I'll get the bums up.Wait here.2 minutes passed. "This is Tidus, Wakka, and I'm Selphie.I'ts nice to meet someone new!" 

" You seem nice enough, but are you strong enough?"the boy named Tidus asked. "Yes" I replied simply."Come on then prove it!" he said pulling out an aqua brotherhood sword."Ok!Youre on!!" I said pulling out my old brotherhood."Let's go over there," said Kairi, pointing to a piece of land."Ok!" 

"Tidus is going to lose."Sora whispered to Riku. 

"1, 2, 3, Fight!" I held my sword loosely not worried.He ran at me, but I dodged tripping him with my sword, laying it across his throat. "Guess I win"I said . "Yeah,"he said,"Guess so."i almost felt bad 'cause i knew he wanted a longer fight, but what can you expect? "So how about that tour ?!" I asked.   
  


"Impressive,"whispered Sora to Riku."The only one who can do that to Tidus is One of us.She isn't to be underestimated."   
  


Author's notes: Yay I finished!!Thanks for keeping with the story!Next chapter soon!!Please R/R!! Bye!! 


	3. 2 Dark Tears of the Past

Unknown Friend

Author: Lakura

Chapter: 2- Tears of the past

Point of View: Lakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. 

* * *

I cried. Silent tears came out of my eyes,and I thought. I sat on the docks edge, with my knees to my chest, and my face buried in my knees.My pants were getting soaked but I didn't care. My day had been wonderful, and in 2 years I had had fun.I had almost forgotten what it was like. My past prevented fun. 

Gentle footsteps rocked the dock. "Lakura?" Riku was standing beside my huddled form. I looked up, the moonlight shining on my face , showing tear streaks. Again he asked "Lakura?" I buried my face in my knees again."Come on Lakura!!" he said sitting down beside me. I turned my face the other way. 

Taking my chin in his hand he pulled it up to his, making me look him in the eyes. Tears burst out. "Tell me what's wrong." " I am my own problem." "Why?" "My past is well..Hell.Things were done to me that not even heartless deserve.Mentioning my past to you brought it all back." He pulled me close and I cried into his shoulder until I cried myself to sleep."I will be there for you."he whispered. 

Sora and Riku. 

"Riku." "Sora?" "Yes. How's Lakura?"She's at my house sleeping. She cried herself that way. I'm taking her stuff so she has it in the morning.""She was crying?She doesn't seem like the type that cries.""It was about her past.Apperently It's pretty dark.""Did you find out anything?""No, but I intend to.I should know what it's like.I want to help her." 

End Sora,and Riku! 

mmm...Where am I?"Riku?" "Good morning." "Is this your house?" "Yes.You can stay if you want.You don't have to.Better view."he said smirking." Thank you."Walking to the bathroom, I showered, and changed into a light sky blue T-shirt,A key on each sleeve, and tan capri's. I walked out and beyond to the door. 

Only to see Riku waiting for me. "What kind of fruit is that?"I asked pointing to the yellow one in the tree he was leaning on. "It's a papou fruit.It is said if 2 people share it they remain together forever." "Fascinating," I said putting it on the ledge."You have to understand the present before you can understand the past,""What?" he asked, looking at me."You heard me." Walking away going nowhere it particular. end   
  


Authors Notes: I know, I know.Extremely short chapter.I'll either update it or have a knew chapter by 8/21. Thanks again for sticking with the story. I know it gets a little strange, but you'll find out later. Thanks for the reviews!! Send more!!I'll promise more Riku/Lakura moments to come !! Thanks !! Bye!! 


	4. Healing, as Long as You're Here

Unknown Friend

Author Lakura

Chapter:3-Healing,as long as you're here.

Point of View: Lakura 

Disclaimer. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. 

* * *

Falling asleep on the couch last night, I was pretty sore. Getting up, I went and showered, and pulled on a pastel yellow sleeveless, with a silver key, and blue jeans, plus my Protega necklace. I hollered out,"Riku!" No answer. "Riku?"No Answer.Quietly I crept back to his room only to see him sleeping."Oh, Riku." I turned to leave only to be stopped by his voice. 

"Don't leave." I turned back around, only to avert my gaze to the floor, while he put proper clothes on. A yellow tank and blue pants. The same."I -I was just...""It's ok. I understand."He smiled.I had never seen him do that before. Smile I mean.Grabbing my hand he took me to the front door."Selphie and Wakka will want to challenge you.If you're lucky you get 3 at a time." "Sounds easy.""Yeah." I walked out only to be greeted by a"Hey!Me an' Wakka wanna challenge you and Tidus wants revenge. 3 to1. Come on!"Sarcastically I replied,"How can I refuse an Offer like that?" "Same spot ok?" "Yeah." 

Moments later.. 

"Weapons ready!" I put up a fighting stance."No weapon Lakura? Guess you're goin' down!" "Heh. Right.""1, 2, 3, fight!!"I stood completely still , waiting.Wakka was going to throw his blitzball and Selphie was coming at me with her nunchucks. "Let's see what you got!"The ball whizzed right toward me but I hit it with the side of my fist, sending it back and knocking out the owner.Selphie came closer, wrapping my wrist in the nunchuck. Perfect. Using it against her I threw her down.Out cold. Tidus came last attempting to ram me with a red ..stick but missed, and I kicked him in the back.Out. 

" Guess I was lucky ," Isaid smiling at Riku. He smiled back."Come on , is that all you have?!"I felt happier than I had in ages.It felt as if my wounds were healing.The rest of the day I just walked around. 

Walking to Riku's I grabbed a blue jacket.It had started to drizzle but it wasn't cloudy.Walking along the beach, I found a good spot, and started gathering wood, stones and the small umbrella I had also brought. Making a fire ring I stuck the umbrella in the ground to keep the fire dry.Spreading out my hand , I muttered," Firaga." Scooting close I tried keeping warm.I was going to watch the stars tonight and nothing was going to stop me. Not even the cold. It really was cold.. "Sitting in the rain?"No, Riku I'm going to watch the stars."" In the rain?" "Yes.""Then I shall to." 

Hugging my knees I tried to get warm.He did the same.It was freezing!"Cold?" "No."Who was I kidding? I was froze!!And moments ago I had started to shiver.I hugged my knees closer and moved to the fire. The rain stopped but I only got colder, and had started to shiver violently. 

"I can keep you warm if you like,"he said opening his arms wide, as to invite me there. I was so cold I was quick to respond moving closer to him. "Take off the jacket. It's wet so you won't get warmer.." "Right." I slowly leaned back into his warm embrace. " You're freezing!" he said hugging me tighter.Warmth seeped into my body. "Thank you." "For what?" "Keeping me warm." My small form fit into his perfectly. He held me , ..almost possessively. He placed his chin on top of my head. And we watched the stars together.   
  


I think my scars are finally healing. They've been left open so long. As long as he's here. 

End   
  


Authors Notes:Great chapter huh!?! Kinda short I know.Next chapter should be up in about 4-5 days. Please R/R!!Bye! 


	5. Trip to fight

Unknown Friend

Author: Lakura

Chapter:4 Beyond the Island

Point of view:Lakura

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

I was in deep crap. Really deep crap. I had to get to Atlantica by 5 o'clock, in a broken gummi ship! And my gummi ship needed serious repairs!And it was 10 o'clock!!Rushing out with my bag, already changed into the red shirt I wore my 2nd day here and black shorts, I sprinted to my gummi ship. 

Umph!!"Sorry Sora!! I'm kinda in a hurry!" "Whats your rush?" I'll tell you if you can keep up!"Still running I told him my problem.He ran back to get Riku and Kairi to help. Jumping up in the ship, I began replacing and repairing.After help arrived it was done by noon.

Ahh!!I sighed letting myself fall into the sand. "So why did you have to be in Atlantica?""They're doing some things with the law and they like my opinions.Would you like to come?I'm sure the king wouldn't mind your opinions.And he knows Sora. But we'll have to go now if I have to teach anyone to swim.""Sure!!!""Then all aboard!"

"Warp Drive to Atlantica!"As the warp kicked in I strapped on some armour.Shoulder and knee plates and shield like wrist guards. A voice came on speaker."Destination achieved. Depart now?""Yes.Tritons Throne.""Departing.."Quickly I cast the spell that would change us into mer people.

I looked around, checking to make sure the magic worked.The tails were certainly.. Colorful. My own tail was black with red flecks and flippers and a black bikini top.My armor remained. Riku had a blue tail with back flecks, bare chest, Sora had a purple ail,bare chest, and Kairi had a pink tail and a white bikini top.

"Hello Lakura.""Hello King Triton""Youre early for once.And you brought friends?""Yes.This is Riku and Kairi, and you know Sora." "Yes.""I'd like permission to enter the palace to use as a place to teach these2 to swim.""Permission granted.""Thank you."

The palace was perfect. Riku caught on quickly, but Kairi had some trouble.UIswam to get Ariel to help her. Returning Ariel started to help Kairi."I was going to take you to the sunken ship but I guess, now, I can't.""I can go" said Riku swimming up to me. "Do you mind not going Sora? ""Nope." "Alright lets go!" 

Swimming him to Clam depths, I stopped him."Grab onto my tail.You'll get sucked into the current if you don't. ""Right." Swimming down to my tail he was about to grab on."Watch out for the spikes!They're sharp.""There was indeed 3 spikes on each flipper.Him grabbing on I swam him to the entrance."There is a shark in there.You ready?""Hell yeah!"

Well the shark was down in 4 hits 2 from me 2 from Riku.He dropped a potion, an elixer, and an ether.Nothing was there except a few gummi parts.Suddenly a jolt came blasting at me pinning me in the arm."Dammit Morgana!!" "Muahahaha!""Are you ok?!""Yes"I said healing the cut.."We should go back. Its late."Swimming back to the Undersea garden I quietly took my place at the meeting.

  
  


Authors notes:Short chapter I know.Not too exciting either but the next chapter will be up soon.Thanks for the reviews !!Bye!! Please R/R!Next chapter in 2-4 days!


	6. Touched

Unknown Friend

Author:Lakura

Chapter:5,Touched

Point of view:Lakura

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The meeting had long been over.They said to wait to deal with Morgana, because they didn't know where she was..But she could be doing something bad!Are they just going to wait for destruction?Oh, it made me mad. Rolling over in my sea sponge bed I swam to the door. I was going to stop her. And Now. 

Riku's P.O.V

"Where's Lakura?""Nobody knows.We thought you would know Riku.""Oh, no. She's gone to go after her."Quickly I swam to the king."Permissionto leave the assigned boundaries.""Why is that?""Lakuras' gone and I have to go after her!""Oh?""Please!!""Alright, Alright! Calm down!"Having him sign a valid statement of approval, I swam to an obvious place.

*Earlier that day, sunken ship*

"Where does that tunnel go?" I asked curiously."To Ursala, and her evil sister,Morgana's lairs.""Should we go in?" I felt it would be neat."No!I would never go in such an evil place! And who knows what traps and evil magic still remain in the place. It sends shivers up my spine.""Ok,ok! We'll just leave."

*End*

Swimming in I saw alot flashing light and magic further in.I also saw and heard clanging steel."Lakura!"Swimming fast I stopped at the doorway, searching for any evidence of her being near."Lakura!"She was fine but I could see where she had been hit bydeadly magic. She had a severe burn on her shoulder and a cut on her tail, that looked green and infected.I saw her stab Morgana in the waist, then spin around to finish her, then kick her down a deep crevasse .Then I saw her cast an ancient spell to seal the crevasse but it did not look like her strength would keep it long.

But after that I saw her sink to the floor landing on her hands. I was right. Apparently it had taken a lot out of her, that spell, Especially with her injuries."LAKURA!"Quickly swimming over I put one hand on her good shoulder and the other on her stomach for support."Lakura are you ok?""..The spell..too powerful..too weak... losing health..Too powerful for me...never should've tried..Losing consciousness .."she said slipping out of consciousness.

" But Lakura!"What she said didn't make any sense to me. It sounded like a broken computer, that had just failed."Lakura.."It was no use.She was unconcious and not currently coming back.Quickly I swam her to the palace. Swimming faster than anyone, I pulled myself to go faster,My will burning like fire on logs.

Bursting in the room she stayed in,I laid her on the bed.Ripping through her bag I found a burn ointment but didn't know what to do for the cut She was oujt of bandage, and I was no healer.Ariel! She could heal!Locking and barring the door,I went to fetch her. "Ariel!It's urgent!Come quickly!""I'm coming!"Swimming her back, pulling her along, I showed her the problem."I can fix the cut but what about the burn?"I spun the burn ointment between my fingers.

I gently rubbed it on while Ariel healed.I could see her wince slightly, even though she was unconscious.Ariel had done her best.I saw Lakura shiver slightly.

End Riku's P.O.V.

"Riku?"I got up wincing slightly.The burn had a good ointment but it still hurt like hell.I cringed as I tried to move my tail."Curaga!" It really smarted,but wasn't as bad as last time.I had burns cuts bruises blood, it was really nasty. I cringed repeatedly."umm..."My aqua eyes went back and forth between Riku and Ariel."Am I missing something?"A smile spread on Riku's face. Maybe more of a smirk.But it was something.

"You're alright."I smiled." You don't think that could hurt me do you? It was weak."A smirk."That's what I like about you. You're so intelligent so powerful, so .. ..beautiful..."He moved closer to me and brushed the hair behind my ear. Slowly he leaned in and gently kissed me. I must've been bright pink.

Kinda shocked at first I didn't respond but when he was about to pull away I kissed him back.A bright light surrounded us. A blinding light. Like a scanner it scanned us slowly changing us. He placed his hands on my hips and I placed mine on his wrists.The light got brighter but we continued our kiss. I felt it would never end. I had waited so long for this moment. Love..

It slowly changed us. My red bikini like top changed to white and our tails changed too, an almost pure white.The kiss ended and so did the light.Ariel gasped."The light.." "Whoa." "The light of awakening.""The what?""The light of awakening."I repeated."My heart has awoken.But.."Ariel swam quickly to get the king. I still was in shock. How...why.. What..??!? Moments later...

"Lakura!! " said a booming voice.The king was in the room."Is it true?""Yes, But I don't understand ." End.

Authors Notes:Next chapter is up soon!!I promise not so much gushy more action.It gets better trust me.Lakuras past somewhat revealed in the next 2-5 chapters.I'm still deciding.Please R/R!!By the way, thanks for sticking with the story!Next chapter up by 9/9/03!Bye!!*Updated8


	7. Understanding

Unknown Friend

Author:Lakura

Chapter Name:Understanding

Point of View: Lakura, and some Riku.

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

"I don't understand."That was a sentence that was used to often anymore.Suddenly it felt like someone had put 10 pounds on top of my armor. It made me grab, and sit on the bed.I put my face in my palms.I didn't understand.But how couldn't I? Something I've searched for forever was found and I didn't understand.Something I've researched, looked into, thought about and I didn't understand.It didn't make sense. It felt as though my heart beat faster than charts could count and now it stopped. 

Beep...Beep...Bleeeeeeeeeeep..

  
  


Riku swam over to me .He obviously thought he had done something wrong.But it was good. Or was it bad?"Lakura,I don't understand.""Neither do I."Swimming in front of me and grabbed my wrists causing me to jerk up,into his eyes."You have to understand ,I would never do anything to hurt you.You have to trust in me.Undrestand, you have to trust." He looked dead serious.Hot tears welled up and spilled on my already hot cheeks.He shook me gently once."You can't give up!"I was the only one who understood this.And he was right.

  
  


Riku's P.O.V.

  
  


*Dream sequence* "Sora!" I ran at him with the dark keyblade, dressed in red black and blue."What can your puny heart do for you now?!""It can save me and yours can save you!""Yeah ,right."*End Dream*

"Ah!!"I jumped up."That dream,that memory.Why do I keep reliving it?"It was that day at Hollow Bastion..Why?Oh.The message. Power comes from the heart.

  
  


This bed was uncomfortable had flown to Traverse Town, and rented rooms in the 1st district.Lakura had earlier left with a thick blanket to the secret waterway.She said she couldn't sleep here. Seems I couldn't either. I went to check on her. Taking a thin blanket I wandered alleyways until I found the one to the waterway.A soft green glow surrounded me.It had a mysterious glow, the Waterway.I padded on the soft ground. 

Lakura was asleep in an end corner by a picture of stars and a moon.I found my own corner at another end. I gazed at the water. It was beautiful. I touched the green wall but sighed and put my hand down."Why are you here?"I looked up.

End Riku's P.O.V.

"It's you.""Who were you expecting?"I said staring at the water. I sat down on a ledge that, further led into water.Not caring I spread my knees apart placing my hands on them.I still stared.

"Waiting for so long.."I murmured. "What?""Atlantica is the happiest place I've been in a long time, besides your island. I spent probably to much time in Hollow Bastion. Reviewing graves, doing library work, Watching Rising falls.Not to cheery that place.I spent extended time there, far too long. And when I wasn't there I was in Halloweentown. Talk about happy."I said glancing up and back down again."I was almost a resident. I spent my time on Moonlit Hill,Staring at the twilight. I had Zero the ghost dog. A real friend that dog.I sometimes was other where but mostly there."I said sighing.

"Occasionally I stopped in the Colosseum or in the Jungle but not much elsewhere. Hollow Bastion and Halloween town were like my hideouts.And naturally with all that dark, my heart began to grow dark, dormant. I had a strong heart, but the darkness weakened it, and that made me mentally weak to a point.Darkness threatened my every step, haunted me, tortured my thoughts."

I blinked back tears. But carried on."And then in Atlantica.." There was a long silence."Lakura?Can I ask you why your symbol is a key?""Yes.It reminds me of my purpose, my mission."I got up.Looking back I tuned and left.My feet led me to the fountain in the 3rd district. I sat down body facing outwards, face towards the fountain.I had spent a lot of time here while I was recovering from being alone.

Footsteps.He had followed me, again.He was soon right behind me.I looked.He offered me a mint roll."I thought you might be hungry.""It didn't' take you long to follow me here."I said taking the roll.I had missed lunch."I think we should talk.You were doing ok back there but then you left.""Ok.."I said hesitantly,"Lets..Talk." End

  
  


Authors notes:Yeah! It's up!The next one will be up within the next week.I swear!Keep reviewing, Please!Nothing mean! Thanks for keeping with the story!Bye!! 


	8. Darkness then Light

Unknown Friend

Author : Lakura 

Chapter: Darkness and Light

Point of View: Lakura, Some Riku.

* * *

We truly didn't do much talking. He looked in my eyes trying to find answers, alot.I finally got up and led him back to our hotels."Hey Lakura, didn't you say your house was in the 3rd district? It's closer."I stopped dead.Slowly I turned around and looked at him.My expression was a kinda worried frown."You've got to understand. I'm not ready to go back there.""Of course." We started walking again, but I stopped at a small stand. I bought some fish, other seafood, and long noodles. Soon I was unlocking the hotel door. The stove wouldn't work but I could it. Spreading out my hand I cast "Firaga!" 

It lit. I placed the 2 pieces of fish in 1 pan and the noodles and other seafood in another.They simmered. I tossed the glasses to Riku and carried the plates and silverware over myself.Carefully I set them.I slowly drug a bottle of deep red liquid out of my bag.It was a fruity drink from a small shop in Halloweentown. It was called "Death by Fruit",and kept for weeks without refrigeration.

I placed the now cooked food on the plates.Riku left out compliments and I blushed picking at my food.I was a good cook.I was soon placing dirty dishes in the sink.I started back for more but cringed.A dark band surrounded my Temples.

I grasped my forehead. *Darkness...*"Lakura ?!"His voice was loud but I couldn't hear.The band surged.*Darkness is power...Give yourself into the darkness...*"Never!"I screamed. *Be swallowed by darkness...Give it your heart!..* I tried to fight the band's violent surge."Give into the light!" The band started to fade and let go.I grabbed it and we were transported into a dark void.

"Ouch!" I hit a hard cold floor.I looked around."Hollow Bastion...This is the Chapel..I'd recognize it any where." We ran past, through the Lift Stop, and into Grand Hall."Ah!"I dodged a carefully aimed dark orb. I looked at it's sender.It was extremely dark. It was the source. "Sora!Kairi!" They lay unconscious nearby.They had apparently had a similar experience.

"Ansem!""I am not Ansem, but his thoughts memories and POWER!"It screamed.I was thrown back, hitting the wall.Riku was thrown back as well but was not as lucky.He hit a sharp statue and with a trail of ruby fell to the floor.I fell as well landing on my arm. It snapped .I cringed and screamed. It was broke. Gathering myself I stood,clutching my arm in a sorta crouched position. "Bring it."My armor appeared ,glowing, on me .It all was there.A cast like glove surrounded my arm, protecting it but it was useless now. I grabbed my sword and ran to Riku.

"Riku!"He was white and losing color fast.I hadn't the strength to cast a reviving spell. I was limited to items.I dropped an elixer on him.He colored slightly."You bastard.You will pay." I looked at his power.Holy S**t. 11 bars.I didn't know If I could conquer that alone."Lakura!" Kairi's voice rang true in the silent hall,except the buzzing darkness.She slowly got up in a fighting stance.

"I can fight!" "No!""Please! You need help!"She was right.But her level was low,around 20,and she had no weapon or protection. I threw her a Dream Shield, and one Omega Arts, one Holy circlet accessory."I can only try to protect you." She nodded.The darkness growled and grew as I followed it up into the ceiling.

End

  
  


Authors Notes:Short I know. But the next chapter should be up soon.Also next chapter is Lakura's memories. Finally I know. Anyway thanks for sticking with the story! Special thanks to Baby Chocobo and Heather Christi! Please R/R! Bye!


	9. Swallowed by the Dark

Unknown Friend

Author:Lakura

Chapter:Sucked into Darkness

Point of view:Lakura,Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Note: A * is the beginning of 1 of Lakura's memories. Ok! A *!

* * *

"Aeroaga!"I cast it on the 2 of us.I scanned. 11 health bars. Ooh.Bad. I locked on."It's weak at the head, wrists,and shoulders. But there was a dark forcefield. Swords would be of no use here. I got hit quite a few times and tried to think.I remembered a spell I was taught but had never used.Soul it was called. But it took a considerable amount of energy which I was short on. I got hit by Sin Harvest.It was the only way."Lakura!"I looked back at Riku but concentrated on the spell.I thought of light. My fingers glowed. I glowed. I brought my hands to my forehead, and traced a glowing line. With all my remaining strength I rasped,"Soul!!"A great burst light went through the room.I sank to my knees. 

I was weak now, open to any attack. I had killed the thing, but dark orbs remained.They spotted me. My eyes grew wide. 7 of 10 dark orbs hit me head on.I coughed up several drops of garnet liquid.The darkness was swallowing me. Riku ran to me. He knelt in front of me but I barely saw him.He looked in my eyes searching for answers. I slowly took of a black band on my neck. It had set in it 5 gems. One, amethyst, sapphire, emerald, ruby, and in the center a diamond. I wrapped it to his hand."Keep it safe."My body separated into 5 light orbs and left his arms to darkness.

Riku's P.O.V.

I looked at my now bare hands.Light swirled about them. Nothing was left.2 tears splashed them. I looked into the band Lakura gave me.The ruby, and sapphire glowed, but the diamond glew brightest of all. She should have kept it on.Why did it take her?

End Riku

The darkness was eating me alive.I wandered aimlessly through the dark, and was pushed in many directions, but none were different. Suddenly gel like dark orbs surrounded my hands and feet, pinning me in place.The dark struck. I was so weak I couldn't resist.My memory struck.

*"What the hell?" A gripping shadow held me in place. Ansem cast his spell. I fell unconscious .I woke up to find myself in dark chains. I found my black cat suit was shredded and barely covered the places it needed to."Ansem!"My voice echoed but was weak."Shut up!"He swept by in dark robes. A chain tightened severely around my neck. I coughed up blood.A red sphere circled around me and plunged into my mind. ....Forget... ...Forget everything...*

I snapped out of it.A light blue light surrounded my temples and overpowered the dark letting me drop.It was warm and familiar It led me towards light.Riku.Five lights separated but a pinprick of darkness remained.

Riku pov

I was back in Traverse Town.I had not removed the band from my hand. My tears fueled a small blue light,but they splashed my hands. 5 light orbs entered the room guided by my blue one. They formed a body and it decended into my arms. Lakura. Her black shirt was torn in many places, and her face was a deathly white. Along with being pale she was ice cold. She wasn't unconscious but she wasn't awake.The silver key on her shirt surged silver to black, and a black orb covered her heart. Oh no. But she was fighting it .Her face showed it. I took her to a bed and wrapped her tightly in it. I touched the orb. I was sucked into darkness but there was something I recognized. I let go.It was forcing her into her past.

End Riku POV.

The dark, only not as dark, returned.It was memory.I was watching it as a video only real.*A small girl laughed. Silver hair draped her shoulders and a tank top slightly covering her capri's. She ran and laughed. Then a dark lightning zapped her. She cried silent tears seeing as she was taught not to whine. Her face grew wide. "Stop it! Stawp!" She was only 3. "Pwease!" It kept zapping. She brought out a small genji shield as angel bangle draped her shoulders. She hit it. It disappeared, leaving several charge bubbles. She was me.*

A heartless. Small but true, I hadn't remembered that until now. "Ah!"*"Come on Lakura!" I was around 9, and in a battle with Leon blindfolded. My yellow shirt had a gold key on it and I sported black shorts. I had Atlas armlets on and traced Leon's sound. I ran then crept and swung my green longsword. I had pinned him down.A gangly yet strong kid with short brown hair."Ow! Hey! Come on, I give!""Come on Leon!"*Hmm.I didn't remember that.Ah!

*Give me your best shot!"Hercules jumped up aiming a punch. I stood still."Ok, your loss!" I dodged. He was barely even close."Ditto!" I swung my huge sword.*13. I remembered that. I chuckled at my always- quirky attitude.*I stood at Hollow Bastion in the dead of night, my hair swayed in a dead breeze as I stared at two graves. My parents.I had all of my armor on. All of it.*

My memories picked up where they left off the 1st time.*...Forget..."No!"The pain of the chains was unbearable."You bastard let me go!!""Now why would I do that?One with such power could be of use to me.""Ansem let me go!""No, I think not.You would overpower me. Besides you have a strong heart, and if that were to turn dark...But we must get you properly brainwashed first." I looked at him angerly."Let..me..go!""Such temper!We must get rid of that."He walked to me and lightly gripped my temples."Let darkness flood your memories.""No!"My memories, all I had, were slipping from my grasp.I thought of the key to my heart, all my precious thoughts, and light. He let go.His eyes glowed red. "How can you over power darkness!?" I panted as he left.I felt pain as I breathed sharply in and out. I was weak. Forcing back the dark with only memories and a little light to go on, was hard.* My eyes snapped shut. I didn't want to remember this. No. It had caused to much pain.

Riku's P.O.V.

I found by touching the orb I could see all memories that Lakura had, something I longed to see. Some dark, others not quite so. I really never left her.Lakura.I left toeat but not much else. I had been forced to stay under a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and a steaming cup of herbal tea sat on the night stand. The color had not yet returned to my face.I touched the orb again. There was more to see.

End Riku P.O.V.

* My light was fading. What little light I had to drive away the dark was fading now. And my memories...They weren't exactly happy ones, so truthfully they didn't help much. I was still in chains. My periwinkle hair was stained with red, and my skin was pale and the only color left to it was blood.I noticed from broken glass on the floor that my aqua eyes, also were turning grey. He still had yet to fully brainwash me.I had lost some memories but not enough to change me and I gained some back from other memory. 

He still tried though, once every hour. When he couldn't, he put me in dark chambers and left me there, letting darkness torture my body and thoughts, regardless of my screams and pleads.Not that he would care. He was heartless. And he was going to succeed soon. My protection was wearing thin*

I cringed. I wish I didn't have to remember this.

End.

Author's notes: It ends at a bad spot but I had to get it up, A.S.A.P. and was kinda blank.The next chapter will involve some more of her memories, but it won't be up for a while.Maybe a week. Anyway thanks for sticking with the story, and please review! Bye!!


	10. Searching for Light

Unknown Friend

Author:Lakura

Point of View:Lakura

Chapter: Searching for the Light.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Memories.. 

*Hate. The place was carved with it. My body was weak, and I was suffering from the blood loss. I had a huge concussion on my head and the blood stained my hair. I only tasted blood. That was all. I only felt pain and sorrow.. I was giving in. Ansem every day was just barely failing. He in fact had just left me. My breathing was weak, My head hung low and my eyes were closed, as I silently ,painfully took each breath. Grey eyes searched only to see Ansem looking through a black book. My vision was blurred and I quickly looked down again. I remembered all my allies. My friends. I opened my eyes just a bit, and cried. I cried out my soul. It was tainted and weak, but I still cried. My tears were starting to turn red. Blood. I started to realize I was dying, without any light. The now garnet puddle started to glow. Ansem glanced back only to do a double take. The puddle was forming a light forcefield around me."Impossible! No! It cant be!"He faded. The darkness took the rest, me still in the forcefield. I took little notice of any of this, and kept crying. I was failing everybody. My friends, all those people I swore to protect, my destiny..Heck, I was even failing myself. I smiled and stopped crying despite the pain. But how could I fail myself? I looked slowly around. Blood was everywhere. I was on my knees looking at my hands. I looked up and smiled again. I had saw my hands fading into light. Light pierced me and my pupils went microscopic. I now had a thin hole bursting with light through my heart . I soon had several more in various places. The rest of me faded into the light. But a strange thing happened. I was coming back, and the light, with the help of the dark was rebuilding me. I lied on my side on the floor of the forcefield. I didn't deserve that 2nd chance. And I would live the rest of my life regretting ever taking it.* I had died and the light and darkness combined rebuilt me, recreated me , saved me.

Riku's POV

Ah! The black band, still on my hand shot a narrow strip of light into Lakura's heart, and the orb vanished completely out of sight. Peculiar, that band. She slowly sat drowsily up then became overwhelmed by the dizziness and fainted. She was wore. I gently picked her up and repositioned her, seeing as her position was quite uncomfortable. I knew eventually she would come around. She was still extremely pale but color started to come back, and even though she was still cold, she had a strong fever. I took a cool cloth, and after carefully removing strands of periwinkle placed it on her forehead. She let out a short moan and gently murmured,"...Riku?..."I took the band off of my hand and replaced it in her neck. It looked perfect there, and I belonged here.

End Riku POV

I didn't dream anything but could still place thought. My band, my power band was back on. It held all of my fiercest emotions. Emerald, stood for envy, sapphire for my deepest sorrow, ruby, anger, amethyst, is contentedness or passion, and the diamond gleamed when I was afraid of losing another emotion or was just afraid.

I woke up and slowly sat up to a dimly lit room. I had a cool piece of cloth hanging on my forehead. I had on a tight fitting black tank and loose black pajama pants. I must have been dressed that way because it wasn't what I remembered wearing. I had a length of covers on top of me and a bedside table sported a bowl of cold water, and the other a lamp. I looked in a mirror above the dresser on the other end. I was still pale and the black didn't help.

Slowly the door creaked open and silver appeared. He walked over quickly and pulled me up. He kissed me on the cheek and pulled me into a tight but gentle embrace. I felt safe pressed against navy blue T-shirt, occupied with blue flannel pants. I blushed when he pulled away. He put a blanket over my shoulders and led me down a hallway into a back kitchen, and boiled some water, slowly adding powerful herbs and tea bags.

I faced the opposite direction. Slowly I stuck out my left arm, my sword appearing. It was still just as sharp and sleek, and I swung it around but sighed and let it disappear again."Lakura?" "Hm?" "Anything on your mind?" "Yes but it is of no importance.""Oh?""Yes." Many things and emotions raced through my mind. A lot really. I was quite troubled with them. He pulled away only to get the now boiling tea. He was soon handing me a deep red mug full of strongly scented brew. I blew the steam, it going away shortly, but only coming back, and took a good swig. I needed answers. And there was only 1 place to get them, no matter how much I didn't wish to return there.

Hastily I got up and walked to the apartment door and threw the blanket down on a nearby chair and grabbed a black coat, that was like a trench coat. Black flip flops also accompanied my attire , completely black. I walked out into the brisk night air heading for the 3rd district door. I headed for the house addressed 020 and pulled an old fashioned brass key from my pocket. I shoved it into the lock and turned the knob. I took it out and entered , closing the door behind me. I took small slow steps and took it all in.. It was dusty and faded this house. A mahogany staircase was to the far left and a lot of woodwork surrounded it. 2 doors were straight ahead one with an earthy smell coming from it. To the far right there was a large open area, a library. It must have around 5,000 books. 

I took the staircase, and came to an oval of oak wood floor came to 3 doors. One had intricate marks, one was uneven and splintery , the other , worn and grey slightly scratched up. I took that one and the door cringed as I opened it. It had a bare floor and to the farthest left there was a stained glass window with deep purples and blues, and dark burgundy . In the corner a small bed was squeezed in. A small bookshelf was to the right and a closet also on the same wall. I stepped in and a large collection of stones and gems popped out, the other walls lined with clothes and weapons, out of 3 walls .I picked up a dagger, and found it still to be dangerously sharp and showing no signs of ware. I replaced it remembering the spell to protect it. I stepped out of the closet and walked to the bookshelf, titles like "Advanced Magic", "Gummi Parts", Herb Dictionary",and"Despising Creatures", popping out at me. I picked out a titles book and leafed through it, it, looking at my log, and looking with great interest at sketches and clippings. I took to a different room, after putting it back. And entered the ones with the carvings.

A black light lit the room, and a cauldron sat in the middle. One lone bookshelf, and browned plants lined a couple walls. The others held potion ingredients and already made potions. I grabbed a red liquid and stuffed it into my pocket. An elixer. I exited the room, it being no use to me. I walked down the steps and focused solely on my purpose. I walked into the library the vast expanse of books surrounding me. I walked to a desk, centered in the middle, and examined it. An old fashioned inkwell and feather quills were there, as well as letters my father had written to us when he was away , when I was small. I opened drawers finding more letters and reports, stopping t one filled with scrolls. Ansem's Reports. How did we get these? It was of no matter and forced myself again to think of my purpose. 

I , without rushing , searched shelves for books relating to my questions. After awhile I had a small pile of about 7 books . "The titles were such as "Light Myths"and "Guidance in Related elements to light". I opened one Halfway and found some info I wanted straight away. Aloud I read,"Light has peculiar properties, especially to the pure at heart. But a heart that is tainted will not be affected. Light has been known to connect 2 people, but even stranger is its rumors of recreating souls. It will recreate a soul that has been tortured, to the point it cannot live on, and with the help of darkness, rebuild the person, said to recreate them completely, except memory and personality, and purpose. It gives them a 2nd chance , but is said only to do so when the subject has an important role to play with the light. The light will only do so to those with that future. Though this is not confirmed."

All the other books read mainly the same thing. I was cold but unexplainably warm. What could I possibly have to do with the light? I had pondered this for years. An Atlas lay nearby, of worlds and my dad's scribbles covered it. I had found what I was looking for but it did not answer my questions. I guess I would find out. I quickly stepped out the house door and locked it behind me, not that anyone would enter it. My house.

  
  


Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. It took me almost 2 weeks to get this up. So sue me.(Not really!)Anyway if you think it sounds weird it is 1 you, 2 me, or 3 it was the music I listened to while writing it.Curse you music!(Again, not really!)

Well new chapter up in between 1-3 weeks. Dunno.Thanks for sticking with the story, and please review!!!Bye!


	11. Dark Horizons

Unknown Friend

Author:Lakura

Chapter:Dark Horizon

Point of View:Lakura

Disclaimer do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

I soon found my feet walking in a careless line, and when I looked up I saw the line had carried me into the 2nd District. I sighed briefly and walked into a small market, heading directly to the freezer aisles. I opened one and pulled out a glass jug of frozen frappichino . As I walked up to the counter to pay for it , I also stopped at a fruit stand, and at the bakerman's post for a cornbread cake. They rang it up at the counter; 1 apple, 1 cornbread cake, and one icy frappichino, all for $3.75. As I root in my pockets for coins, the wrapped the cornbread in a cloth, and gave me a paper towel for the apple. I nodded thankfully and walked out the sliding doors into the cool air. 

Not paying any attention I ran into someone. I was about to tell them off until I noticed who it was. "Riku...""I was concerned when you left so quickly,alone.""Oh..,"I said looking down. He walked me to a bench and sat beside me, while I nibbled at the bread, slowly making it disappear. "Where did you go?"I paused in the first bite of apple, to think."To my house....To find some things out, the truth.""He nodded.His face was still very pale. I twisted the cap off of my drink and drank some, wiping off the white mark it made on my upper lip.

"Did you find any answers?""I suppose, but that only brought more questions. And why do you ask so many questions?""I was worried , ok?"I grinned and lent back into the crook of his arm, his arm intertwining with my waist. Distantly, he said,"You live so complicatedly. Only to be so non- understood." He was exactly right, and I sighed. Except, he was beginning to understand me. I had my enemies, friends, allies, that understood my battle, or appearance, but not what counted. I never had anybody before besides him, Riku.

Later, he left though very reluctantly, and I started towards my house again. I would have to stay there tonight, and had more research to do anyway. Unlocking the door I walked in and up the steps into my old room.My bag, which I had summoned earlier was on top of the bed, and I changed into blue flannel PJ pants and a white tee, shivering because of the cold and lit the hidden fireplace for warmth. Looking out the window, through purple stained glass, I could see the sun was gone though it was not late at all. It had been this way for a while and I wondered why it had suddenly become so dark. I walked hurriedly away from the window, when I saw lights blinking out.

I crawled under the pale green covers, shivering again ignoring the breeze blowing through the house.When I woke up in the morning the fire was out, and my skin was a light shade of blue. I hurried down to the furnace and turned it on, warmth spreading. The sun hadn't come up at all. Something was definitely wrong and I went ,yet again, to the library.I went to the shelves marked losses, and went to the earthal need losses.The book was thick, yet thin and I abruptly started turning pages. I stopped at "loss of sun and electricity"and read it aloud:

The sun won't come out, though it is time,

You will soon learn that, yet in time.

The light of day will not appear,

And you will face your greatest fear.

Springing out from dark hollows, it will be your greatest foe.

Only the dark can be set back, by one with light,

The exact key, banishing the one with memory.

Below it had a small explaining article, explaining the poem. This dark was caused by memory and would eat at the worlds core if not sealed. Did I do this? Probably.My memories were dark enough and I brought the darkness here. Ohhhh!

Now I searched through spell books for a sealing spell. I had searched through 18 already."Aha!" Pointing your weapon at the world's lock, believe with all of your might, and say the final words, Ohana lasteal ragamok. Like that helped.

I stopped dead. Why should I believe these silly books? Why? Because even though they were mostly silly poems and verses, most authors were experienced and were involved with the dark in the past. All were truth and I knew it .The core was in the 2nd district and I would have to seal it ,before darkness got it. My mother had always taught me to believe in what I knew was right. And I did. My stomach growled as I clutched it. I would need food before I went though.

Aftera meal of frozen chicken drumsticks, honey and a roll, and a wedge of cheese, and a quick change of clothes, into a black t shirt cut off at the breast line, a silver key in the middle, and tan pocket cargos, I was soon strapping on armor. My kneeplates covered over my pants, and my shoulder plates were securely fastened. My strongest accessories and my sword, on standby, was the rest. I walked out the door and walked on ,only to be stopped by a figure. It was Sora.

End

Authors Notes: I know, finally . Yeah so sue me, I was busy! I will get the next chapter up eventually, and it will be explained in that chapter, not before. The ending I mean. Ok! Thanks for sticking with the story and please R/R. Bye!


	12. Blade & Key

Story:Unknown Friend

Author : Lakura

Chapter: Blade & Key

Point of View: Lakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Sora! I..""Don't bother explaining, Lakura. I'm sorry but just look at the place!"he said gesturing with his hands. "Darkness is swallowing it! It will only leave if the source leaves. And Lakura, you're it.""But I know how to.."He closed his eyes and shook his head."When I was given the keyblade it was to protect the world from darkness, not let it succumb to it! I am sorry."I glared at him , frustrated. So this was it. My complete set of armor shown in the lamplight, my sword the most. "So this is how it has to be." He nodded. My eyes shew fear in the glow of the fountain, and my skin a pale shade. 

The battle started simply enough. I care fully dodged long range speed attacks and vicious combos, panting lightly. I knew he was only toying with me though. His power far surpassed mine, an advantage, but my magical skills far surpassed his, another advantage. Every spell I ever knew flashed in front of me. Most were useless against him, and it was hard to focus when fifty abilities came rushing at you. A disarmer perhaps, an ability disarmer! Duh! 

I jumped on a ledge a fair ways up, and jumped to where I thought he was below. I was focused on casting ,no attention paid to the fact the ground was a foot away. My vision blurred, and I hit hard on my knees, no dents to my knee plates though. My spell worked, draining me not him. A thousand silver streaks plastered my face. I stood a chance now. The only way to battle Sora was on equal terms, face to face. 

He charged past, face void of emotion, vivid with determination. I stepped back in time to only get skimmed in the back. He tried again, my luck run out. He hit below my waist, just above my hips, red soaking my pants. Precious skin missing, a deep cut too. I gasped a vulnerable place hit. I quickly counter attacked with a swift kick and a sword jab, thrusting him into a set of stairs, breaking a few vertebrae. "If you would just understand.." I said, interrupted ."I do not need to understand you to understand the potential darkness has. I worked beyond my will to seal these worlds, and I sure as hell aren't going to let them break apart again!"

He charged, fist intercepting with sword, but sending me skidding back into a wall, a concussion forming along my hair line. I stood again, picking up my weapon, and casting a temporary clotting spell. Between my fingers , it glowed a scarlet fire tornado heading towards him. It missed and came at me again, me parrying, then dodging . He cast a gravity spell stopping me giving him chance. He rammed his blade into my lower right chest, inches away from my heart. Garnet gushed. 

I was soon soaked. I, in return stabbed his shoulder, and when given chance ran south. I clutched my wound, as he, and tears fell. It was really effecting me, though I had fought many battles before. I keeled over with pain. Healing spells were considered but decided against , because of the energy price. I looked at the motionless figure, chestnut hair the only thing showing. I could see tears on his face as well as he looked up. 

We soon clanged together, sword on keyblade. The force was immense, and the impact was breaking my fingers. Darkness came between the weapons. I whited out.

  
  


End

  
  


Author's Notes: It is up!!Ok. All you damn people who send reviews about Mary Sueism, or how you think its stupid, STOP IT!! I'm sick of it! If you don't have something decent to say don't say it at all!!Thanks to Heather Christi and Baby Chocobo. Please R/R, and thanks for keeping with it. Story suggestions are accepted ,but not guaranteed to be used. Anonymous reviews blocked. Fill up my review box, no e-mails!Next chapter within the next 2 weeks.Keep you updated ,Bye!


	13. A Dark Sun

Unknown Friend

Author; Lakura

Chapter; Sunshine Dark

Point of View; Lakura, & Riku

* * *

I woke up to find my face rubbing against coarse sand, pain flowing horribly through my back. I pushed myself up. Lousy sand. Wait...Sand? What the hell? Sora! The battle! The... Ocean water splashed against my scarlet legs. I grimaced as the salt hit open wounds. Was I on the island? Nah, an island, yes, the island no. It was too dark here to be a true island. The blood gushing out of me was steadily turning the sand red. As fast as I could I got up, startled, and moved away. My clothes stuck with blood. 

I wondered; How did the impact in the 3rd district send me here? I gathered my sword; It was a little bit away from me. I put it away and grabbed my bag, which had washed ashore. It reeked of salt water but it's contents were dry. I pulled out different clothes, a pair of cut-offs, an orange sleeveless belly shirt, and a large, well- used roll of white bandages. I washed up reluctantly in the salt water, the salt stinging every nick. 

I did however feel fresher. I had done well with the bandages, as I'd used them before, but Riku could've done better. I reattached knee and elbow plates, and drank from a strong bottle of an herbal brew. It was awful. I noticed blood was already soaking through the wrappings, though I didn't pay them a lot of my attention. I found a nice shady spot against a clump of palm trees, and a rocky wall, and rested. I missed Riku. I missed him greatly.

My thoughts became heavy. I had tried to walk and keep my head straight, but the herbal treatment was too strong. When I walked at least I felt a little less helpless . When I looked at the island it was dark and haunting and gave me the chills just imagining it. The sun shone , but was a purple shade, and though it was bright, it was not true. I spent a lot of long time thinking and noticed it getting darker every day there after. As it got darker I left the shelter less, and fended off shadows more often. They wore me out and I was weak from casting spells. They sucked. Shadows banged against the door. Life sucked. It bit eagerly at me. Really sucked.

Riku's P.O.V.

"Sora! What the hell..Sora!!!" The white flash had caused a state of alarm and scared every one away. I ran through the bare streets , going to a lifeless form. I found Sora kneeling upright on the verge of unconsciousness. His elaborate keyblade lay coldly several yards away, ignored and darkened, despite its noticeable-ness . I ran to him and helped him up onto my shoulder, taking him where Kairi was staying. She cried when she saw him and quickly we began to heighten his health with herbal things. Darkness covered the forgotten keyblade in the gloom. His face was blank and pale and hung , chestnut spikes overlapping it. He stood straight up in bed though. He would not speak to any one or respond. If you tried he would look up coldly and bore through you with icy eyes, until you looked away. I still tried though trying to get something out of him, ignoring shadows outside. 

I sat in a chair at the foot of the bed and in the silence said, "Sora.." This time he looked up as if he knew who he was talking to. "She's gone." I blinked , startled. "Gone? Wait... Who's gone?" "Her." "Who's her?" "She. You know." My mind caught up to the situation." Wait, Lakura?" He gave me a stare of assurance."Gone where?" "To an island." "Our island?" He glared icily at me. " No not our island. This one is dark, free of light. I've been there before. Shadows lurk every where." "How..."I began but he was fast to explain. She hit the keyblade in the battle. There was one you know.""Is she.." I began ,interrupted again."She will be in danger. Her heart is open, awake, but still locked from the light." "How can I.." "You will find her. Don't panic. Seal her heart and soul when you do.""How?" "The dark Blade.""But it is only for unlocking,"I protested. "Like a keyhole, locked, needing unlocked. Must eventually be unlocked. Eventually is now. But.." His head hung again, and he stopped responding. I knew he meant Lakura.

I rounded the door corner. He stopped me briefly with words."The door is light " He said this as if unable to believe himself, but I did not stay. I redressed for cold and put on the same blue pants, which I wore since 15, a dark blue tee, and a wide shouldered jacket , which was slim wasted and grey and black. I left it unzippered and gripped the door with gloved hands. Sharp breeze hit me full blast, as well as hail pellets. A beaded chain blew aimlessly on my neck as I moved up an arm to protect my face. Strange this weather was today.

I stepped sharply aside and a lightning bolt struck where I once stood. The clouds rumbled dangerously above. Where I had fetched Sora from his battle, thunder bolts rapidly struck , creating a dazzling scene. I went through the lightning maze to a glowing by the 1st district door. It was a small keyhole for unlocking, mocking the keyblade's shape. I would only be useful to Sora. But light glowed hotly from the hole. Some thing was odd about it , and I could see the lightning had struck it. I put my hand over top it and dark, not light surrounded me. I was...gone. 

  
  


Author's Notes: Hi! The next chapter up most likely 12/8/03. Sorry for delays! The next chapters should be up more smoothly now. Please keep R/Ring! Thanks a lot every one! Without you I'm nothing! Feel free to send anything in reviews, from complaints to suggestions, but try to be nice! Remember NO e-mails. OK! Bye!


	14. Closing In

Unknown Friend 

Author : Lakura

Chapter: Closing In

Point of View; Mostly Riku

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Damn Island. The trees mocked me, and darkness haunted my every step. The water was icy cold but the weather was stifling hot. It was truly pathetic when all you could do to save yourself was lay about and be consumed by the darkness. None of my wounds were healing, from not being properly wrapped. They still bled. Of all pathetic moments, This took top spot. 

I leaned up against the rock wall. And I sighed looking at the horizon. I saw a bright light at the far end beach. I had no hope and just at first ignored it. But then I realized that it could be the darkness in it's entirety. I had no where to run and no where to hide. I barricaded myself behind a boulder and rested against it. I soon fell into uneasy sleep, and hoped it wasn't looking for me, and wasn't going to find me.

Riku's P.O.V.

Brushburn. I had it every where. The skin on my palms was raw and bloody. Sand was every where as well, and I brushed it off, and spat it out. This was the island Sora talked about. It was dark and looming and sent shivers up my spine. I stood and looked around. Every thing was black, and it was hard to see. I ran a hand through my silver locks to release the sand from it. I looked for Lakura but realized that she was smart enough to find shelter. 

I found when I looked that soft imprints were embedded in the sand , leading away. I walked quickly and followed them, passing several huts. She knew enough to not trust the things here. The footprints stopped several meters away by a small hole of impressed sand. There was a large patch of blood beside it where it had leaked, and it died the sand red. Remnants of bandages and discards were also signs. I saw a small bank and rock enclosing to which I fled to. A small form was huddled into uneasy sleep beside it . I knew that form.

Gently I pushed her up into a sitting position and examined her. Her wounds were still there and not even on the verge of healing. The blood seeped into my hands when I lifted the bandages. She had too much pain in her face. She started when I picked her up but I silenced her. She nodded and lay back down in the crook of my arm. I seemed a whisper would echo for days in this place.

I had also salvaged her bag and walked to the huts. I had no choice. I had to use one. I was small, and not very spacious. It had a set of cupboards, a straw bed , a round table, one chair and a basin wash tub. I lied her down and she gripped for my heat. I filled the basin with spring water from outside and heated it with the lighter in her bag. I also pulled her out fresh clothes; a silver belly tee with a golden key and short black shorts, and a cake of lemon soap.

I sat in the opposite direction and she stripped and washed. She slowly explained it all to me and I began to understand. Now that her heart was unlocked it attracted the dark. I would have to lock it soon. She dressed only enough to cover herself and I blushed and took to unrolling bandages. I sat on the floor and wrapped her ankles and calves.

"So this is sort of a hide out for the darkness. Where you are sent when the darkness has to haunt you, or find somewhere better." She nodded. " The end of it will never come, but it has truly never begun. It lingers here. It will come for me soon." I nodded this time. I was wrapping her shoulder now, carefully, but very tight. I could really only do so much, but they were starting to look better.

I helped her into her clothes and she sat between my legs on the floor. She lent back enjoying the presence. She sighed. "Lakura?" She looked up into my eyes, and I was greeted by a dull aqua. She looked questionably at me. I stood her up and she reached for her armor, but it was her light set. "Do you want to walk?" I asked. She nodded. She did not speak much. The sand left her voice scratchy and dry , and she had just talked for hours. She with her bag and we headed towards the papous.

  
  


Authors Notes: SO SORRY! The website wouldn' t except it at 1st for whatever reason. And I had a busy week next Chapter soon. Check my page! Thanks! R/R please! Bye!


	15. Sealing, not Healing

Unknown Friend

Author: Lakura 

Chapter: Sealing, Not Healing

Point of view: Riku , Maybe Lakura

* * *

The breeze blew lightly but it was menacing and it did not produce the calmness of a normal island. We sat on a large papou root and I picked a fruit up. "Did I ever tell you what this is?" she nodded. I put it into my back pocket. She already was up and moving again. Her energy wore out by the fresh water spring by the tunnel, where the secret place would have been. She bent over and cupped a handful of water and brought it to her lips. I cocked my head and stared at her. She stood up and cocked her head back at me, water dripping from her still cupped hands. She was so beautiful. 

She sat against the wall, and hung her head . I sat down in front of her. "I'm glad you're with me." I blinked . I squatted down and brought up her chin.Her eyes glistened with tears. "Why do you cry?" She swatted my hand away. "Because I thought I was alone. Before." I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Tell me this is not an illusion. Tell me you're real. " "I'm real. For sure."I moved in slowly until I was very close. "You're not alone" She closed her eyes. I kissed her. She opened her eyes in shock, at first but then she lent into it, grateful. I brought her to stand and grasped her shoulders. I deepened it. The wind around me picked up. I deepened it even further. Then it broke off.

"I can seal your heart forever. I can unlock your heart. Banish the darkness."

She nodded. I whipped out my dark keyblade. She took her arms from her chest. I twisted my arm and a golden light stream shot from the tip. It dodged into her heart, then came back with a slightly more reddish tint, and plumated into my own. It went straight through then disappeared. I stepped back once. Lakura clutched her heart. I put the blade away, and grabbed Lakura's arm. The faint silver keyhole over her heart was gone. A heartless plunged into the ground where she stood.

An angel star heartless. I ran a ways but was only stopped soon. More shadow heartless appeared and blocked my way. I ran back from where I came, and into the tunnel. She collapsed once we got in. I propped her up. Blood was on her brow." Lakura!" she opened her eyes and smiled feebly. " I will survive." I smiled sadly back.

The door on the very end of the tunnel started to shine. It grew slightly brighter with every passing minute. Lakura's image was beginning to change. Her face was growing paler, but it was cleaner. Her hair shone, and her hands had a slight outline of light around them. Our time was slowly , but surely running out. I had to do what needed to be done. Only I knew what it was. She needed my energy. We would probably need her when the door sent us away, especially healing energy.

I pulled the papou from my pocket, and I split it into half, just perfectly. I offered a piece to her. She took it." If we can be bonded, I can protect you better. You will always be connected to me, and you will never be alone. I can't afford to lose you. Not now." We shared it. A strange black crown of thorns in a kingdom hearts design appeared on her head, a band to match on my wrist. The door took us, and light over whelmed us. The Light.....

  
  


Authors Notes: Please forgive the lateness. Next chapter soon! Thanks to all reviewers!!!! Eternal thanks! Please read and review! (R/R) Remember, No E-mails, But lots of Reviews! Bye!


	16. The Ruin of Light

Unknown Friend

Author : Lakura

Chapter : Is it Ruin or Light?

Point of View : Lakura

* * *

Damn. I slowly got out of my sitting/laying position, and into a complete sitting stance, my knees to my chest. Whatever , wherever I was sitting was cold, hard, and cruel. I stood up as easily as I could. An outside pillar in the cold. Just great. I rubbed a sore spot on my temple. Crimson. I'd cracked it on a cruel balcony . My leg was also feeling the impact. Suddenly, I remembered, and frantically looked around. Pure terror etched my face when I didn't see him right away. 

I climbed a little up the nearest ramp. Then I let my face relax. He was on the highest point of the balcony. He looked over the edge , back to me, silver hair swaying with the wind. It blew harshly. I stepped again, and it echoed loudly. He stiffened and slowly turned , weapon appearing in his hand. When I started to back up he hid it again. I took a few more steps backward. He blinked and massaged his temples, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. There's just something wrong. My fearful face disappeared. He had looked at me with such ice and coldness. I wasn't sure if he was really who I thought he was. I took a few cautious steps forward again, He turned again, away, and I want beside him. "Look," was all he said. I looked beyond the balcony and saw ruins. Ruins. Ruins at such a familiar place. A light snow picked up and blew everywhere. It was ruins of Hollow Bastion. I shivered. I didn't have to ask what destroyed it. Some small shadows still scampered along the ruins. 

I crossed my arms over my chest in vain attempt to get warm. Riku obviously noted this. He took a final look, then took my hands. I realized what balcony we were on, when he pulled open large doors. He held it open and I walked inside staring at the library as if I had never seen it before. When he quietly closed the door behind me I looked ad asked; "Are you sure it's safe?" "Yes. I was awake earlier and looked around. Though were not safe from them. They can still get through. I looked towards the ceiling and the light flickered. "Obviously."

I went looking for any body, and anything that could've survived. Bell, Leon, Yuffie, Beast, Aerith, anyone. When I touched a bookshelf, they told a story, of fear. Whoever was here must've died a painful death, eaten at and absorbed by the darkness. There was no memory after that. I tried magic, but it only was absorbed by a shield, and any attempts were useless. I wanted to go out, but as soon as I touched a door, it would pulse an angry fury, and I knew we were not undiscovered. There was no way to survive here.

When I tried to climb the stairs, they oozed a dark liquid, maroon in shade. There was no reason to explain what that was. I slipped. Riku was there in a minute. The blood covered my hands and knees."Disgusting" A light splashed my eyes. I followed it with my eyes, to a queer bookshelf. The bookshelf gleamed. And I was foolish, yet curious enough to go look at it. Of course.

There was also a desk there, with papers and an inkwell, and also a very sharp spinning wheel, because he library was old, but I wasn't so foolish as to touch it. But the books would be harmless right? I slowly pulled one out and opened it. But I dropped it. It was full of black pages. As soon as it dropped the ground quaked and I knew it was the real deal. It was a trap and I set it off. If I didn't die here , I would kill myself later.

Riku pushed me out of the way but the only was into a corner. And another bookshelf started to fall. I t would crush us. But it never fell. I looked up. Some one was pushing with all their might against the bookshelf. "Leon?" He had a deep set of side wounds, and blood all over his face. He also pulsed with black, then white light all over. Darkness had failed to take him but it would, and soon. "GO!"he roared. It sounded so strained. "But-" "Go , get out of here ! You won't live if you stay here. The barrier is failing! Go now!" 

He didn't need to say it twice. I ran, and burst out the door, despite it's pulse. I burst out onto what I thought would be a balcony, what used to be. But is wasn't. I ran and didn't stop in time. I skidded off, backwards. I was falling.

  
  


Not far away..... Not too close... But Inside....

  
  


Authors Notes: Yes I know this is a month overdue. I am sorry you have to believe. This story is coming to a close, but there is still a good few chapters yet. And when I e-mail, Review!!Look at the updates! Jee! (No e-mails back though) R/R! Bye!


	17. Trapped

Unknown Friend 

Author: Lakura

Chapter: Trapped

Point of View: Riku, and Lakura

* * *

  


Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts!! 

* * *

  


Riku- "Lakura!" I watched her fall many stories, into darkness. I couldn't let her go alone, Not now. "Go! Follow her! Quickly!!"I turned to see Leon, still flashing dangerously. I nodded. "You're right Squall." I jumped into a swan-dive after her. 

Lakura

Outside this cavern.. It was guess. Dark. As I continued to walk into it, it just got more menacing than before. When I got to a certain point, the area morphed, and places I knew flashed before me. It was hopeless to try and avoid it. I knew this now. I was trapped. But what? ***Riku! Wha.... Riku....Is there something.. 'I never loved you.' Tears fell.

'Wha.. What do you mean?' ' I was just plating the game. You were so pathetic.' He flipped his hair over, and turned away.*** Those were my greatest fears. The darkness was flashing them before my eyes, all of my fear. It wasn't unexpected, just surprising. It was mental abuse.

***What do you want here? There is nothing for you.'*** No..I thought. "Just stop it!! What do you want from me?!?!"

Riku- I was trapped. All the darkness took itself, and wrapped it around me, binding me to 1 spot. But not physically. And not for long. My eyes didn't focus at first, just a lot of fuzzy images. Until they became real. Then they focused. A spotlight image, on Lakura, where she was positioned in the darkness. She was on her knees crying, sobbing, holding her head, and moaning .It was in her thoughts.

I grabbed, but it was just out of my reach. I continued this action, but the darkness just seemed to laugh in my face. The thorn band dug into my hand. The pain was real. All pain was real. I t would be so easy.. To just lie here, and let the darkness control me.. Again. But.... I couldn't leave her alone. I swore. I was her shield, but the darkness was still there....

Lakura- ***'I don't need you. Why don't you just get lost?' Frosty***I fell. The darkness kept pushing back up. But this time I fell, and it pulled viciously on my clothing and skin. I tried batting it away, with no effect. I was too emotionally drained. There was a steady drip. It echoed but seemed to have no source. I tried to stumble on. I struck a wet thing. A small pool of water. Odd.

The dark shadows kept pulling on my hair. They were pulling so hard, it changed color. Rubbing dark and blood. But it was permanent. ***'What do you hope to gain? Why do you stay here? I am never coming back.'*** I huddled a little beside the pool looking at my darkened reflection. I couldn't feel or control the tears any longer. I slowly touched a strand of hair.

It was no longer the deep periwinkle color. It was a rather whitish scarlet. It was light , but not pink, and streaked with silver. I splashed the pool. No longer did I want to look at myself. I was bloody, worn, and only a little over half alive. I was turning. Not for god..not for worse. I couldn't explain it. *** Get out of here! I won't help you. Begone.'***

As I turned my head I saw something I recognized. Green.. A leaf. The papou leaf. ***'That was fake. Why would I ever that?'*** I held it close to my heart. My tourniquet.

*My god ,My tourniquet,

Return to me, salvation.*

Author's Notes. I am SO sorry. It was way late, I know. Like I said before. I went to Florida, But I'm back now. Keep on reviewing. No e-mails, fill up the review box! I am now working on the next chapter, and it WILL be up before or on March 1st . OK? The story is coming to a close, but with Kingdom Hearts 2, there probably will be a sequel, later this year .R/R! Bye!!


	18. FOUND

Unknown Friend

Author; Lakura

Chapter;Found

Point of View; Lakura or Riku.

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own the rights to Lakura.

* * *

I clutched that leaf for who knows how long. It protected me. I t seemed to ease the pain. Like he was there ... to shelter me.... 

Riku- "Where is she?" My voice echoed throughout the chamber. "What have you done with her?" It magnified my anger by about 10 times."Why won't you let me reach her?"I thrust a fist into the air. Of course it hit nothing. Why don't you face me? "I could beat you! Just fight. You'll see." But they didn't respond. Of course."Cowards!"

I kept seeing her. Images which flashed before me, blinding me. They tried to hold me back but they wouldn't ever succeed. I wouldn't let them win. "You've done this before. I won't let you do it again. " ....."Do you think you can weaken me again?! You should think, if you have enough power to. Rot in this place they call hell forever, for all I care. There is no saving you."

"Help me!!" I started. "Whaa...." "Please!!" "Who's there?" "Help.....I'm suffering....." I started to recognize the voice now. Sharp as a blade, but as sweet as a bell. "Where are you???!?!?!" "I'm here!" "Where is here?" "The Middle of Darkness!!!!!"

Lakura- "Hello!?Help me!!!" I heard a faint voice. A whisper maybe, but anything was better than nothing. "Are you still there?" "Yes! I don't know where you're at! I ...can't find you...You're lost to me!" "I daren't move! Then I'll be even farther away! And I can't tell you any more, because all I see is black! Oh!"

I stumbled off . I hadn't realized I was even standing. Could I even walk was not a question. I couldn't. They were softened. My legs. They were cut up too much.

"I could try humming.. Would that help?" "Anything is worth trying." I warmed up my throat. I thought of what I should hum. Any thing...I began and it went up and down, in a quavery sort of sing-song. It was dark, eerie, but that ws how I felt .Up...Down...Hold... My voice trailed off. It was weak and quavery."Don't stop!!"I can't do it anymore!" "Yes you can!"

No I couldn't..."Try!!! I hear you!!"I hummed and stepped foot to foot. I just knew it fitted my situation. My eyes watered but I just rubbed them angrily.Up.. Down...hold...Low...High...Low again.....Long...Short. Up...Up....Down....Hold... I stomped to keep warm and in tune. Oh..

"Is that enough? Did you hear?" "Yes! I think I am nearer. Can you send a signal?" "I ...think so." I sat up straight and put my feet below me. I held out my hands, cupped. I let tears fall. Just a small stream. I let it form a ball and rise above me. I lit it with a small amount of light. It could be clearly seen, despite it's weakness."Can you see it? I can't hold it for too much longer!" "Yes!! Can you see me?" "No!" "Hold it just a bit longer.."

Riku- I ran hard and fast. I reached out straight. "I have to let it go!!" I reached out and grasped . I hit flesh and grabbed her waist and twisted her around in mid run into a tight but gentle embrace. My blood soaked her through but she didn't mind. I just kept her close. She cried but we were together.. For now....

"Then she broke away." I'm a fool""What? You're no fool." "Yes I am. One minute I am crying in your arms, the next I am fighting. And in between that I am mourning over the past. I am stupid and weak." " You are putting yourself down..." "No." She cut me off. Her icy eyes flashed a faint brighter. They were angry. Very angry. " I am a fool. I am stupid. Admit it. There is only luck I survived this far! What happens when we reach the end? Hm? I will fall, and drag you down with me. Is that what you want???"

"No...""So good! I can't help you. I am only using you as a shield. I need to use myself. I need to be dependant on someone else. Not you. I love you but..." As I grabbed for her arm, she violently away, and pushed past."No." She walked nto the darkness. "Lakura!" She didn't come back.

But I had just found her. And now she was lost again.

Authors notes: I know it is late. LAY OFF! Sorry. Ok, only maybe 3 chapters left. So, R/R PLEASE!!I thank everyone who sticks with the story. Bye!!

*These lyrics belong to Evanescence*


	19. When It Comes

Unknown Friend

Author: Lakura

Chapter: When it comes..

Point of view: Riku & Lakura

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

I hate this place. I wish I could escape but I can't. I am trapped, but when it comes.... 

I don't know where I am going only that it is away from here. I know that anywhere where I can take my anger out on myself undisturbed is a good place. I love him but I don't want to hurt him. I know I have been. He has taken no consideration to himself, and has only worried about me. It is slowly tearing him apart. He needs to worry about himself. Not me. I am weak, but I am strong enough to defend myself for awhile.

I hope he turns back, and forgets about me. It will be better for him. He needs something...somebody real that is whole all the time, not a looming shadow, a puddle of tears, or a dependent fool, one after the other. I don't know why.. But Gods I need him. I love him but I turned away .I am stupid. I...

No I am human. He deserves better than that. He is an immortal in my eyes. He is beautiful, my angel, but he cannot help me escape this. 

Riku- "Where are you??? Please... Help me know that your there. I can help you. I need you as much as you need me. I need to know if you're still alive!"

Why doesn't she respond? She is going to die and it will be all my fault. But as I think, It would be her fault...But mostly mine for not protecting her from the start. Only if...

I sighed heavily , because I knew I could not make her do any thing against her will. It was miraculous that she was even capable of keeping up to herself. She seemed like she was able to do so many things, so many fascinating things, yet she held them in, never let them out. I would find her. I would force the stubbornness out of her. I loved her dammit! I wouldn't care. She would listen. I would make her. I heard the darkness whisper her name. I could find her without trouble.

Lakura- I outwardly ran through the dark. There was really nothing there, and I was wasting my energy running, but I needed to vent the anger some-how.

Suddenly, from out of no where, I tripped. Not a stumble, not a trip I could recover from falling. A true blown out trip. I fell flat on my face. I knew I had ripped a few muscles, so I stayed put. I healed them, bu I still remained. I could run but I felt like ...Well I just didn't want to. So I stayed.

I heard echoes, but I didn't pay any attention, and took no notice until they were very close. When I flipped over to lie on my back, it was too late. He had caught me."Gettof!" He struggled a bit, but managed to straddle me, and blocked any usage of my hips."Riku!"

Riku- I straddled her like a horse, and none too lightly. It took force, and so I was prepared to use it. "No." It felt awkward, like sexual harassment, but I had to keep her in a vulnerable position. I took her hands, after great struggle, and snapped them to the top of her head. "Stay still!" Soon she had to give up. 

"No! Let me go! Please!" She trailed off, and coughed a faint blood sight at her lips. I softened, but I stayed where I was. I took away one free hand, and wiped the blood away. She didn't struggle this time. "Why won't you let me help you?" "I don't need more sacrifice. It is bad enough when I watch others die. How could I get by without knowing my lover was waiting for me? The darkness calls me, I can feel it. It wants me Riku. I cant hold back, and I can't win against it. "

"Yes you can.. I will help you.""No I cant. I won't be around for long."

"Do you know what it is?""Well um.....Yes." "Tell me." I climbed off of her and hugged her, her back to my chest. Her breathing slowed, and she leaned against me. I kissed behind her ears, and down her neck. She shuddered, and as I continued, eventually, my mouth reached hers, and I held her there. I was now in front of her, and kept myself there. 

I whispered in her ear, tickling her gently, and laying her down. I lay beside her, and wrapped my hand around her lower waist."Tell me."Please" I hugged her tightly.

Sh turned her head away." It is Kingdom Hearts itself."I turned stiff. No, not now...

Authors notes: Hey I like it so if you don't you suck. I updated a few chapters, and they are much better. So I recommend that you read the whole story over again. I will still l repair a few, and I 'll let ya know when I am finished. AND, this chapters on time!!!!Boo Yeah!, Only like maybe 2 at the most chapters I think, Maybe more, or less, I don't really know. So keep reading! Thanks for stickin' with it!!!PLEASE R/R!!!!Thanks a bunch! Bye!


	20. How Can I Breathe wout You?

Unknown Friend

Author; lakura

Chapter; How can I breathe w/out you??

Point of view: Riku and some Lakura

Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Dang it.

* * *

(Riku)Kingdom Hearts. So it comes to haunt me again. Why? Why must it 

take everything away from me? Everything I care for? Why?

"I won't let it take you" She looked into my eyes." I don't think you can. No one can. I have tried to escape before, and I am only drawn back. I'll be gone soon..."Her voice trailed off sadly. "Isn't love enough?" "Sometimes it isn't."I stroked her face, but she startled and caught my wrist. "Sorry..." she whispered and let go. "Not everything you do is wrong."" Yes it is. "

I pressed my hand against hers, and she squeezed back. She was like she was going to die. But she wasn't. I wouldn't let her. "Is anything real anymore? Can I tell if I will last?" I looked at her. "Anything is real. I am. You will last."She sat up. She got up and stumbled a few steps. I was quick to respond, and I caught her before she fell. She started to push away, but then stopped. "I do love you" she responded in a horse whisper."I know"

"We should run. GO faster, not as slow as we are. They will catch us soon, if we are not careful."I nodded. "Lets go then." She ran as fast as she was able. I lagged behind a few steps. I thought I was faster, but I did not posses the burning will as she did. She didn't seem to get tired. Suddenly she slipped. But she didn't fall because she tripped. There was no floor where she was standing, and I watched her slide down , but when I went to where she fell, there was not a hole there.

(Lakura) I slid. It was like going down a slide, but not fun. Not fun, innocent, or childish. Not a memory .It was real. I didn't see anything. Black. I knew something was up, because I knew that the Heartless weren't smart enough to think up anything like this. Or maybe I was wrong, and they were smarter than they were the last time. Their power certainly increased. A lot. 

The slide became painful on my back's raw skin. I've only been falling a few seconds, but it feels like years. I pulled my sword from the air, and placed it in front of myself, down past my waist. It was longer than me so it would catch when I fell. I knew I had to stop eventually. The Heartless were hungry and were not the type to let their prey suffer endlessly. They wanted blood.

Soon I felt impact, and my sword hit the stone, and hard. I fell to a kneeling position, my hands still on the sword hilt."Ah, so you decided to drop in." I lifted my head up, to face the speaker. But it was only a voice, for now. "What do you want?" My question echoed throughout bare halls. Or so it seemed. The voice seemed to consider me for a minute, then answered."I want you.""Why?" "Because you are valuable to me. I can make you valuable."

"I do not serve darkness. " I laughed."Ah, but you will. They all will. Everything comes from , so therefore must obey darkness. All hearts are drawn to it." "I am not" "I can fix that." "Show yourself!!I will fight to the end. You can never hold me. I won't allow it. Never." That echoed as well. So it could be. But I will not let it be that way. I am not stupid. I know you would win. I know everything. I know your lover is out there, and I know where he is at. It would be unfortunate if he would suffer. Wouldn't it?"he wouldn't...

"I know you as well, you know. I know your games, your tricks. I know Riku can help himself, I know he can defend himself. He is strong." "Strong yes. Safe, no." I held out my hand. I cupped it, and whispered something into it. It burst with light, and shed enough for me to see around me. "This is a sad domain. I would've thought you could do better. " It hissed at my light. "You should just let me pass." "I, willl do noo sssuch thing." It exaggerated on it's letters. It was scared, and I knew it. It knew I knew it.

"Send your worst then. I am ready" I knew I wasn't. I knew my energy was drained. I knew I would probably die. All I faced, wouldn't matter, all I loved, wouldn't be here to save me now. I might as well give up, but I wouldn't. I would rather die.

"Send your worst Ansem."

Authors notes; I know, like a month late. TOO bad. I will have the next chapter up soon, can't say when. The story is closing. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, *My Worst Enemy* THANK YOU, R/R!! I want those reviews. I thank all faithful readers. *Bows* Luv ya all.


	21. I Can't Get Up,Can't Fall Down

**Unknown Friend**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Should I get up?**

**P.O.V ; Lakura**

**

* * *

**

Something immediately pinged on my sword. I lifted it up higher to see it. "Ewww" It was a blob of dark black ooze. Darkness, blood, I didn't wanna know. I heard shuffling,..... swishing... I put my sword above my head to block, but my wrist I had fractured before took most of the blow. It wasn't very strong , and I knew another blow, even a small one, would snap it. "You could at least fight fairly." "Now what fun would there be in that?" 

I swished. Shadows. Tons of 'em. I could probably keep on swinging to my arm fell off, and it wouldn't make any difference. "So, Ansem, where did you get your power this time? Last it was Kingdom Hearts, but I know Sora turned it to light again. Come on, You know you want to brag." I heard a chuckle. "Have you not figured it out yet? I got it from you." I stopped in mid stroke, earning a scratch from a shadow. What? I... I couldn't feed him power...I wasn't linked anymore...was I?

I slashed swiftly. I was just in time. "I am not linked to you anymore. You are lying." {insert evil cackle here} "Yes you are. I fed from you, and your memories, life a bee feeds on flowers. Or a heartless on hearts. You were so vulnerably in love. So helpless. Riku contributed too. He has a dark past, that one." No.... I wouldn't believe that. "You are wrong!"I ran through the swarm of heartless. I stabbed wherever I felt he would be, whenever I saw movement. I didn't care. What was there to ruin?

I was so worn, and had already been running on reserve energy. I had used it all up. I knew I had to run out sometime. Now was then. I moved backwards every step I took, and There was no barrier. I could now see The door. It was glowing. Not with light, not with dark. I had to get there. I knew what was behind it, es. But I still wanted to be there. Away from Ansem. "I laugh at you Ansem. You can't catch me." I ran. I stripped the jeweled band from my neck."Bastard!" It echoed, like everything else. I jumped from ground level. The band was pulling my emotions, causing them to feed Ansem. Same when Riku wore it. His were stronger then. They still are strong.

I was getting closer. I heard a shout. I didn't pay attention. "Lakura!" I stopped. Shadows surrounded my feet. "Riku." Come back here." I took steps toward him. "Come on. Come with me." I reached out my hand as to touch him, but when I neared he grabbed my wrist. "I love you." He twisted it, it broke. I knew it would. "Riku...why..." He silenced me with a forced kiss. I tried to break off. This was not the real Riku. This was Ansem. I kicked, and slashed. He let go, and smiled an evil smile, with blood at his face. I punched him in the face and ran back.

I ran and jumped up higher, but it suddenly moved, causing me to sway, and fall. I was falling, slipping...

"Help...."

Authors Notes: 2 shorties! There will be another chapter, I posted them on the same day. I figured, I would have to split them because of their length, and the next one is the LAST one.sobs Ill miss it, But I am still updating the story. Ill let y'all know when I am done, look an my author page. READ MY NEW STORYMY WORST ENEMY! I haven't got any reviews for it yet. R/R this story! Please!Byez.


	22. It Ain't Over

**Unknown Friend**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: It just ain't overlast onesobs**

**Point of view: Mixed, ill tell ya who.**

**Disclaimer,I do not own Kingdom Hearts, curse all copyrights**

**

* * *

.**

I started to cry. This was a sorry end to meet. I didn't even get to fight my last breath. I would fall, and be absorbed by darkness. Not that I really wanted to go behind the Door. It was just I knew I would be safe there, and the people around me would also be safer. So I was going. I couldn't let Riku suffer too. So I would just follow my destiny. It isn't over until the fat lady singsThe fat lady sang, and I am past due.

Soon, my arms got tired of hanging. I would just fall. I couldn't pull myself up, because of my wrist. It hurt like hell. I would have to let go. "help..." I was going to drop. 1...2...3...4....5....I started to release, but I felt hands on my wrists, but I couldn't see up. They started to lift me up. I let them, glad to be relieved of the pressure. But soon I realized. I started to struggle, wriggling, and squirming, kicking, flailing. But they held on. I was too weak. ... Or were they too strong?

They lied me on the ledge. I rolled on my back, and I let my breath heave heavily. I did not care. Stab me ...if you will,... I thought. I won't be able ...to feel your pain.I can't.... breathe.... But I stood up. I wanted to face my killer when I died. It was...." NO! You're not Riku! You are his clone. You aren't him. You aren't... " He gazed at me, then responded. " I am. I swear to you I am." "No...." I started to sob, not heavy, but softly. It was hard to control, and hard to do. I couldn't breathe hardly at all now. He came over, and placed his arm around me, but I pushed him away, and almost fell over the ledge again.

"Oh, no you don't." He rested his hand to my back. I looked into his eyes, but..how could I tell.. " I love you" My eyes widened. "I...I do too. Love you I mean." He pulled me into his chest. " I have to go soon. I am past due. I can come back. You can believe that." He looked at me." Don't try to cover up what is real. I know very well you won't come back, so don't try to tell me. I've done it before." I blushed.

"I do have to go soon. I can't escape now. But you can."

RIKU " I know that now. But I love you. I want to spend some time with you before you go." I asked that simply. She smiled weakly. I leaned in and kissed her. She moaned behind her lips. She draped her hands behind my neck.I gently caressed her stomach. She moaned more. I rubbed her back, and shoulders. But I didn't do anything to hurt her, or even take off her shredded remains of clothes. Though it was hard to . I wanted her so much. But I loved her. And I wouldn't.

I traced her stomach. She smiled." I .." " I Know"

LAKURA I ran up the ledges. I ran to the door. I was already parted. I slipped through. I peeked my head out the edge. I gave a sad look to Riku. " I will always love you. Go, please. I have to know that you are safe. I pulled on the door. It wouldn't shut. He started to turn, but he ran up and pushed on the edge. It creaked, and closed. ' I had to be on the opposite side of the door once before," he said," But I never knew how it felt. Now I know. I don't like it. You leaving is like Hell on wings. Taking me away. When I can stay"

I know that. I know how awful it must've felt. And Everything flashed before my eyes, and blurred all together with the tears. The Heartless scratched my back, and It was hard to just go. I wanted to say' NO, take me out, and close the damn door, turn on all the lights.' But I couldn't. I would die inside, but then again every one dies. "Riku, It ain't over . Hell that is on wings has the will to fly. I fly, but I just have to mend my wings." The door shut behind me, and all I saw was black.

THE STORY I OVER. MAYBE THERE WILL BEA SEQUEL, 10% CHANCE OF A PREQUEL, AND I ASSURE YOU I WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE WRITIN, SO I LUV ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY STORY THROUGH. THANX A LOT, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.

Thanx.


End file.
